


Day 5: Relaxation

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2019 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow Diamond week, F/F, THE FUSION, flustered yellow is best yellow, they gotta work on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Blue and Yellow research how to 'relax'





	Day 5: Relaxation

“Research finished, My Diamond. All data standing by for display.”

Yellow’s Pearl gave a bow and stood to the side. The massive chamber sprung to life as lights turned on and monitors began to glow. A simple research temple, the walls towered up high to allow for the presence of Diamonds. Yellow and Blue walked in, their faces solemn as they prepared for work.

“My Diamond, I have also prepared graphic depictions to supplement the data.”

Blue’s Pearl bowed now, her gentle voice barely audible in the vast room. Yellow gave a nod in response and waved her hand.

“Excellent. Begin program.”

Both Diamonds took a seat, each filling the two large control chairs. Blue folded her arms in her lap and focused on each image. Yellow crossed her legs with a hand under her chin. 

Photos from Earth showed on screen. First, images of the temple and Steven’s home with the surrounding area. Next: the crystal gems on the beach, Steven with them or alone. Lion licking up a dropped ice cream from Connie. Ruby And Sapphire laughing near the water. Pearl and Amethyst having a friendly competition. Garnet training.

“Stop.” Yellow pointed. “What is that?”

“That is The Fusion.” Answered Yellow’s Pearl.

“No, the other one, where they are separated.”

Every instance of Ruby and Sapphire was brought up.

Blue leaned in. “What are they doing?”

Yellow tilted her head. “The Ruby seems to be carrying the Sapphire even though she is not injured.”

“And they are smiling.” Blue added.

Blue’s Pearl stepped forward. “My research has found this to be a special form of physical contact called ‘affection.” She waved her hand and drawings of examples came up, all drawn by Blue Pearl. “The organics on Earth perform it frequently.” 

There was a picture of two humans hugging, then one kissing another on the cheek, then one of Sapphire doing the same to Ruby.

Yellow narrowed her eyes, leaning closer. “What is the Ruby doing there?”

“Her face changed color.” Blue blinked, studying the picture. “And so did the Sapphire’s. That is not a defect, is it?”

“As far as the gathered data is concerned, no my Diamond.” Yellow’s Pearl answered with a bow.

“Hmm.” Blue brought a hand up to her chin. “A natural reaction to stimulus.” 

“I concur.” Yellow nodded. “Are there any more instances of this reaction?”

Blue’s Pearl bowed. “Of course, my Diamond.”

More surveillance photos were displayed. Bismuth and Amethyst arm wrestling. Pearl and Connie training. Peridot holding up a potato she had grown with pride to Lapis. All were blushing in some form or another. 

“The Fusion again.” Yellow gestured. “With the physical contact.”

Ruby and Sapphire were dancing by a bonfire on the beach. In the next picture, Ruby was holding Sapphire over her head, both of them laughing and happy. Another picture showed Bismuth holding Peridot in her arms, both cheering at something. Then Jasper awkwardly holding hands with Pearl.

“I think this is something we can try.” Blue scanned over the images. “It’s simple and seems to be effective.”

Yellow leaned back, giving a nod in agreement. “Our current space should be sufficient. We can run a few tests and record the results.”

Both of the Diamonds stood up. Their Pearls moved to the side, heads bowed. Yellow shifted in front of Blue, glancing over to study the pictures once more.

“Let us try this one first.” She pointed to the hand holding.

“Alright.”

They stood in silence, holding hands. 

“I’m not feeling any noteworthy affects.” Yellow stated. “Has my appearance changed?”

“No. Has mine?” Blue asked.

“No.” Yellow frowned.

“Maybe we need something more advanced.”

Blue bent down and picked up Yellow in one full motion, leaving the Diamond helpless in her arms. Booted feet kicked for a moment before Yellow recovered from the sudden change in position.

“Ah! You changed appearance this time!” Blue grinned at the result.

Yellow tried to hide her face, but failed. “I wasn’t ready! Put me down!”

Blue shrugged with an innocent smile and moved to set Yellow down.

“Wait, no.” Yellow looked at Blue beaming over her. “Turn like they did, the Fusion gems.”

Blue shifted in a circle.

“Now pick me up over your head.”

Blue obeyed. Yellow was now high above her head near the ceiling, still focused on the test.

With a snort, laughter began. Blue tried to stifle it but couldn’t help herself. Yellow just looked so silly. She lost her composure and brought Yellow back down so she was in her arms again.

“Blue! This is serious!”

“I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me! You looked so cute up there trying to concentrate.”

At first, Yellow was wide eyed and confused, but soon she shared Blue’s grin and had a bit of a chuckle herself. Her cheeks were even redder now as she swayed in her fellow Diamond’s arms.

“Maybe this is the result of the stimulus.” Blue wondered out loud.

For the first time in eons, Yellow was feeling something warm inside of her. She leaned up, resting her head against Blue’s chest. The sensation grew. 

“Yellow?” Blue tilted her head.

“I think I figured something out.” Her head felt light and she saw nothing but Blue.

“You did?”

“One more test.”

Yellow leaned closer, pressing her lips against Blue’s cheek like she saw Ruby doing to Sapphire in the picture. A flicker of energy moved between the two and their gems lit up. Good data. Important data. But it was never recorded. Blue met Yellow’s eyes and they were now in a completely other universe of their own.


End file.
